Les lumières de la ville
by Ezilda
Summary: A Glasgow, beaucoup de choses sont imprévisibles. Le temps, son nouveau travail, les rencontres… Comment Ron s’en sort après s’être séparé de Hermione.


**Les lumières de la ville**

**Personnages : **Ronald Weasley

**Genre : **Général

**Résumé :** A Glasgow, beaucoup de choses sont imprévisibles. Le temps, son nouveau travail, les rencontres… Comment Ron s'en sort après s'être séparé de Hermione.

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages principaux appartiennent bel et bien à JKR. Je n'ai imaginé que le Glasgow sorcier et quelques-uns de ses habitants. Même le titre est repris du film réalisé par Charles Chaplin.

* * *

**Les lumières de la ville**

Se lever un matin et se rendre compte que sa vie est loin de ce qu'on avait imaginé à seize ans, il y avait de quoi en avoir une sacrée gueule de bois au réveil. Peut-être que la bouteille de Firewhisky ingurgitée la veille avait de quoi aider aussi.

Il n'empêchait que Ron n'appréciait guère ce petit comparatif, alcool aidant ou pas. S'il fallait qu'une bonne soirée entre amis au Chaudron Baveur se solde par un grand moment de solitude au petit matin, à se demander pourquoi il n'avait finalement jamais été Auror, pourquoi son mariage avait capoté, et d'autres questions sans réponse qu'habituellement il éloignait de ses préoccupations sans aucune difficulté.

Maugréant et se levant une main solidement plaquée contre sa tempe douloureuse, Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine de son appartement étriqué, bien décidé à se préparer un café noir et sec pour éloigner ces considérations sans valeur et ce fichu mal de tête.

Le nombre de choses que pouvait provoquer une cuite au Firewhisky l'étonnerait toujours. Le goût ambré et puissant de cette boisson rappelait en lui toutes sortes de choses, de sa première fois avec Hermione, à la fête pour la naissance de la petite Rose…

Versant le café dans une tasse un peu ébréchée, Ron esquissa une grimace, pressentant la suite de ces souvenirs nostalgiques. Le Firewhisky pouvait aussi facilement s'associer avec cette dernière dispute avec Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait viré de la maison, lui interdisant d'y remettre les pieds. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que désormais il ne pouvait plus passer le seuil de _La tête de sanglier_, cet endroit lui rappelant inéluctablement ce jour-là où il s'y était réfugié pour noyer son chagrin dans les odeurs suaves de ce cher et tendre Firewhisky.

Ron n'avait rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet. L'alcool n'était pas une part de sa vie. Même s'il devait avouer se sentir incapable de fêter une victoire des Canons de Chudley sans un bon verre entre amis.

Non, Hermione ne lui avait reproché que son manque d'ambition. Et peut-être aussi son désintérêt pour leur couple. Mademoiselle Granger avait toujours voulu voir les choses en grand et dans la plus nette tradition britannique. Un beau mariage, deux enfants bien élevés et un amour honnête.

Avalant une lampée de café, Ron aida ses réflexions amères à mieux passer. A trente-quatre ans, rien ne s'était vraiment passé comme prévu, mais au fond, il n'avait pas tant de regrets que ça. Il avait appris à vivre dans le présent, et non pas à ressasser les erreurs du passé.

Il y avait juste ces deux petits diables, Rose et Hugo qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Encore que depuis cette année, ils étaient tous deux à Poudlard, alors Mademoiselle Granger n'était plus si avantagée. Quelle jolie scène touchante ils avaient réussi à former sur le quai de la gare, alors que le petit Hugo montait dans le wagon. Et dès que le panache de fumée blanc du Poudlard Express se perdit au loin, le charme fut rompu. Hermione lui reprocha de trop materner leurs enfants, Ron lui rappela que tout était de sa faute, que si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils se séparent… Le ton était allé crescendo pour redevenir à la sortie de la gare le silence glacial qui était de coutume lorsqu'ils en venaient à se croiser. Et chacun était reparti de son côté.

Avec une certaine lassitude, Ron finissait par penser que les choses étaient bien ainsi. Il avait désormais une vie bien à lui, un appartement dans l'unique rue sorcière de Glasgow. Quant à sa carrière, ce n'était ni celle d'un Auror ou d'un joueur de Quidditch ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi glorieux. Non il était seulement enseignant, ou plutôt gardien d'enfants comme l'avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois Harry sur tous les tons possibles. Vous savez, tous ces bambins qui n'ont pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard et dont les deux parents travaillent. Il avait vu par hasard l'annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier, peu après sa séparation d'avec Hermione. Après avoir raté son concours d'Auror, il s'était contenté d'enchaîner quelques petits métiers par-ci par-là et de s'occuper de ses deux adorables gamins, tandis que Hermione jouait les grosses têtes au Département des Mystères. Alors maintenant qu'il était seul, garder d'autres enfants lui avait paru une bonne idée. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il déménage pour que Harry veuille bien arrêter de croire que tout ça n'était qu'une blague.

Glasgow en Ecosse, ce n'était pas si loin, il y avait le réseau de cheminées. Puis c'était une jolie ville dynamique. Ron qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds qu'à Londres et à Pré-Au-Lard, fut presque surpris de constater que les sorciers eussent des repaires dans toute grande ville d'Angleterre. Et à Glasgow, c'était Under Cloak Street, grande avenue tortueuse aux hautes bâtisses biscornues qui réunissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sorcier.

Ron avait son appartement là, à peu de distance de la placette où régnait la statue imposante de St-Mungo. Peu habitué à vivre seul, il avait pris un colocataire, un étudiant tout droit sorti de Poudlard pour aller dans l'école locale de droit magique. Angus, avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et un air mièvre sous lesquels se dissimulaient un cynisme et une autorité implacable dignes d'un futur avocat... Ron en venait parfois à se demander qui était le plus âgé des deux.

C'était le vieil Adalbert qui avait géré jusque-là la garderie d'enfants ou, comme l'appelait plus justement ce fichu maniaque, l'Antre. La façon dont le vieux sorcier avait prononcé ce mot, avait fichu les jetons à Ron. Avec un rire nerveux, ce dernier avait demandé pourquoi une école pour enfants était nommée comme ça. Mais le vieil Adalbert s'était contenté de taper sa canne noueuse contre le sol en marbre et de continuer à lui exposer tous les menus détails indispensables à ce métier.

Ron s'y était fait relativement vite. Une fois le contrat signé, Adalbert l'avait laissé dès son premier jour seul, ce qui l'arrangeait somme toute. Qu'ils s'appellent Rose, Hugo, Andrew, Dottie ou Jeremiah, les enfants étaient tous les mêmes. Il devait stimuler leurs dons magiques, leur enseigner des rudiments tels que la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul, et les distraire. Chaque soir, Ron regardait la vingtaine de mômes disparaître par le vieux portail accompagné d'un parent pressé, en se demandant si réellement il aurait pu imaginer un jour faire un tel métier. Lui qui n'avait ni patience, Hermione s'était d'ailleurs bien fichue de lui lorsqu'il avait dû la tenir au courant de sa situation. Mais Ron avait sa petite idée en tête. Ces enfants n'avaient aucun examen à tenir, aucun contrôle, ce n'étaient que des jeux. Il fallait les laisser aller à leur propre rythme et qu'ils s'amusent. Et inévitablement si ses petits élèves se plaisaient, Ron se plaisait aussi.

C'était bien plus intéressant que contrôleur de tickets à un concert des Bizarr' Sisters ou formateur spécialisé dans le vol en balai pour personnes âgées.

- 7h 50, lança Angus en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Reposant sa tasse de café vide, Ronald jeta un œil curieux à la robe noire et austère du jeune homme virevoltant dans la pièce, alors qu'il enfouissait des bouquins et des parchemins à l'intérieur d'une serviette en cuir.

- Tu es en retard ? fit le rouquin s'amusant de l'empressement du garçon.

Angus était toujours pressé. En prenant comme colocataire un étudiant, Ron avait pensé revivre un peu sa jeunesse, avec les folles nuits à l'université, les jeunes filles… Enfin ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais ce comportement étrange amusait pas mal Ron.

- Non, c'est toi qui es en retard, rétorqua l'étudiant.

Le prétendu enseignant leva les yeux vers l'horloge aux dix aiguilles indiquant l'heure parmi d'autres données obscures du point de vue de simples moldus.

La tasse de café atterrit dans l'évier avec une courbe gracieuse amortie par le mouvement d'une baguette.

- Nom d'un Troll ! grogna Ron en enfilant à la hâte sa robe de sorcier sous le regard narquois de son colocataire.

La porte claqua derrière Angus. Et Ronald avala à la hâte un peu du pudding confié par sa mère lors de sa visite hebdomadaire à la famille Weasley. Prenant à bras le corps quelques livres pour enfants qu'il avait empruntés à une bibliothèque moldue, il s'élança à son tour hors de l'appartement, dévala quelques volées de marches et battit le pavé irrégulier de Under Cloak Street sous un ciel gris annonciateur d'orage.

- Fichu temps, maugréa Ron en resserrant le col de sa cape.

Ce mois de Mars s'annonçait des plus calamiteux. Le crachin, c'était tout juste bon pour Londres. Ici, depuis plus d'une semaine, les rares éclaircies n'étaient que des entractes entre des pluies torrentielles lavant efficacement les rues de Glasgow et enflant le flot du Clyde.

S'il n'y avait pas ces fichues consignes de sécurité interdisant de relier le réseau de Cheminette à l'école ! Le bâtiment était, paraît-il, d'un niveau magique trop précaire. Et en détaillant la grande bâtisse de pierre taillée, aux colonnes et aux angles peu réguliers, aux grandes fenêtres à guillotine, semblant émerger d'un Moyen-Age lointain, Ronald devait s'avouer vaincu et espérer que les placards ou les passages secrets de l'école ne lui réserveraient guère trop de surprises cette année, contrairement à l'avertissement donné par son prédécesseur.

- Deux épouvantards, trois nids de doxys, une trappe secrète au quatrième étage que j'ai dû sceller après qu'un élève y soit tombé… avait énuméré le vieil Adalbert avec un regard aiguisé.

- Je vois… fut tout ce que Ronald put prononcer avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus. Et cet élève tombé dans la trappe ?…

- Il faudra prendre vos responsabilités, mon garçon ! l'interrompit l'ancien enseignant avec cet air autoritaire qui avait dû ennuyer la majorité des élèves de l'école.

- Bien sûr… répondit Weasley détournant le regard pour mieux scruter les lieux.

Cette scène ne datait que d'un mois. Pourtant Ron avait déjà eu la confirmation que les murs malmenés par l'humidité et le temps n'étaient pas vraiment synonymes de sécurité pour des enfants curieux et enthousiastes, coincés toute la journée dans une bicoque pareille, renfermant mille secrets.

Il accéléra le pas, remonta la vieille avenue, jetant des regards habitués aux marchands divers qui ouvraient leur étalas. Animalerie, librairie, botaniste… Tellement semblable au Chemin de Traverse avec cependant cet air désuet et sombre qui avait intrigué Ron dès son arrivée. Londres, si l'on exceptait l'Allée des Embrumes, était plus éclatante et plus vivace, toute disposée à accueillir des sorciers du monde entier. Ici tout était plus discret. A cette heure matinale, quelques employés consciencieux, des mères de bonne famille un ou deux paquets volant à leur suite, et des étudiants en robe noire arpentaient l'allée sous le début de pluie.

Effleurant au passage la statue d'une chouette prenant son envol, la barrière magique de l'école céda et le portail grinça sous ses gonds, laissant le passage à Ron jusqu'à la cour.

- Le bonjour, Monsieur Weasley, salua la concierge venue sur le pas de la porte. Quel bon air frais, ce matin ! C'est vivifiant, vous trouvez pas ?

- Bonjour, Madame Podmore, fit Ronald avec un bref signe de la tête.

Passant devant la sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux formes usées par le temps, Ron entra dans le couloir d'entrée qui aurait pu paraître étroit en comparaison du plafond haut de cinq bons mètres.

- Rien de nouveau ? demanda-t-il en ôtant sa cape et son écharpe de laine ocre.

- Hum… Si, je crois bien que Timms & Hesper vous ont envoyé un hibou pour faire savoir que votre livraison était bien arrivée. Du matériel pour les petits, j'imagine.

Poussant une porte reculée dans un recoin du hall, Madame Podmore mit sens dessus-dessous les documents gisant sur un bureau, avant de mettre la main sur un court parchemin à l'écriture lisse et impersonnelle.

- Vous pourrez y faire un saut à midi, fit-elle en le lui tendant.

Une grimace vint spontanément sur les lèvres de Ron, passablement enchanté à l'idée de retarder son déjeuner pour quelques livres, des plumes et tout un stock de parchemins.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux roux mouillés par l'averse, Ronald adressa un dernier regard à la concierge.

- Je les ferai manger, ces petits anges, assura-t-elle avec un air bonhomme. Ce n'était même pas la peine de me le demander.

Presque surpris que la matrone ait lu dans ses pensées, il eut un sourire amusé en songeant qu'elle ne devait pas connaître Donald, gentil sorcier de 4 ans, et sa manie de vouloir décorer les murs avec du jus de citrouille. Sans parler de Dottie qui ferait sans doute une puissante sorcière, vu qu'à tout juste 7 ans, elle pouvait faire voler ses couverts sans baguette. Dommage qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore l'atterrissage…

- Merci bien ! entonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les grands escaliers.

Une fois au premier étage, il ouvrit la première salle, la seule qui fut suffisamment grande et éclairée pour permettre les leçons. Il déversa peu soigneusement les livres qu'il avait emportés, sur le bureau. Puis sortant sa baguette, il entreprit de répartir dans la salle, les poufs colorés pour les plus petits et des bureaux pour les plus grands. Il jeta un œil en arrière sur le tableau noir, auquel son prédécesseur avait voué un culte et y inscrivit la date avec application.

Des cris suraigus résonnèrent dans la vieille bâtisse. Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma l'impression de Ron : 9 heures.

§§

Les leçons s'étaient déroulé sans anicroche. Et les douze coups sonnés par la cloche de l'immense édifice moldu – une eklise, lui avait expliqué Angus - à quelques pâtés de maison de là, marquèrent la fin de la matinée. Ron confia les enfants à Madame Podmore, oubliant délibérément de lui communiquer les petites manies alimentaires de ses élèves, il lui laissait volontiers la satisfaction de découvrir tout ça par elle-même.

Quitte à profiter de cet instant de trêve qui serait probablement le dernier, il sortit sous l'ondée, s'aventurant dans Under Cloak Street le pas leste et sa cape le protégeant de chaque goutte de pluie avec une efficacité toute magique. La librairie Timms & Hesper n'était pas très loin, il lui fallait juste remonter l'avenue sorcière. Mais Ron s'autorisa un détour vers le pub, _Le refuge du Dragon_.

S'attardant dans l'entrée afin de pleinement profiter de la différence de chaleur soudaine entre intérieur et extérieur, Ron en profita pour détailler les lieux qui lui étaient encore peu familiers. Jusque-là, il n'était venu qu'une fois, en traînant derrière lui un Angus on-ne-peut-plus réticent. Il était parvenu à plusieurs conclusions lors de cette soirée : d'abord, ne jamais contrarier un étudiant en droit magique ; ensuite, les alcools d'Ecosse n'ont strictement rien à voir avec une classique bièraubeurre.

C'est ce qu'il se disait encore en ce jour, alors qu'entouré par la pierre de taille, qu'elles proviennent des murs ou des larges arcades soutenant le haut-plafond, Ron s'était assis à une table des plus éloignées des fenêtres et de leurs paysages de pluie. Il contempla un moment le verre de liqueur noire que le serveur empressé lui avait apporté.

Ne jamais hausser les épaules et répondre d'un ton badin « Ce que vous voulez » à un barman… Ron baissa le visage et du bout du doigt, tapa un léger coup sur le verre pour apprécier l'épaisseur de la mixture, se renfrognant en constatant que la boisson tenait plus du Polynectar que de l'eau claire.

« Liqueur de Norhead », avait dit le barman avec un sourire en coin de quelqu'un particulièrement satisfait de lui-même.

Ron goûta du bout des lèvres. Evidemment il aurait dû se douter que le serveur ne s'amuserait pas à donner à sa clientèle l'un de ses alcools bon marchés au goût infect. C'était plutôt appréciable, si ce n'avait été cette impression de froid inhabituelle au fond de la gorge.

Reposant le verre sur la table, il resta là à dévisager lascivement les autres clients. Puis regardant par la fenêtre tomber la pluie, il se demanda s'il avait réellement l'envie de sortir du pub pour affronter les éléments. Retraçant du doigt les nœuds du bois de la table, il finit par se lever, pestant contre la magie qui ramenait à zéro tout le potentiel d'excuses accordé par les intempéries. Rabaissant une fois de plus sur ses cheveux roux le capuchon de sa cape, il adressa un signe preste au serveur qui venait de prononcer d'un ton courtois un « Bonne journée, Monsieur. ». Il mit fugacement la main sur sa baguette et quelques étincelles bleues firent étinceler sa cape un bref instant, ajustant parfaitement un sort d'imperméabilité.

Timms & Hesper – librairie… Quelques bourrasques de vent agitaient la pancarte de bois à l'inscription en cursives élégantes et au livre gravé dont les pages pivotaient sous l'effet d'une main invisible.

Un tintement retentit dans l'échoppe alors que Ronald en poussait la porte vitrée.

- Monsieur Westley, nous vous attendions ! entonna une voix amène. Je suis à vous dans une minute.

- C'est Weasley !…

La réplique fâchée de Ron se perdit dans le brouhaha du vendeur. L'homme à la tenue impeccable, bien que d'un bordeaux un peu trop voyant, continua de s'extasier devant une cliente d'un certain âge, au sujet d'un livre qui sous les fioritures de Hesper – puisqu'il s'agissait de lui – avait tout l'air de pouvoir révolutionner la vie tranquille de la paisible communauté sorcière.

- Effrayant. Vraiment effrayant tout ce qu'on nous cache, Madame ! renchérit Hesper en pointant du doigt le livre à la couverture austère. Vous n'avez pas idée ! On croit que les vampires ou les loup-garous sont les créatures les plus démoniaques. Hé bien, on se trompe ! Et le ministère qui s'entête à dissimuler tout ça. Tss tss. Heureusement qu'il y aura toujours des auteurs d'un sérieux indiscutable pour dévoiler la vérité…

Ron jugea avoir assez entendu de sottises pour la journée. Il s'écarta de l'allée centrale où le vendeur entonnait sa diatribe d'une férocité accrue.

Errant dans les rayons, il jeta un œil ici et là, passant des traités scientifiques qui auraient fait la joie de Hermione, à leur opposé, les romans d'amour bon marchés où trois étudiantes gloussant et gesticulant, jouaient des coudes pour lire le même bouquin.

Il continua sans plus faire trop attention au contenu des livres en eux-mêmes, prêtant seulement l'oreille par instant à la voix acérée de Hesper qui déblatérait sans fin, espérant que bientôt il aurait le loisir d'être servi. Qu'il puisse retourner à l'école, afin d'avoir droit à un vrai repas.

Son pied heurta une masse informe à terre. En catastrophe, il parvint à se rattraper à un rayonnage, faisant tomber au passage quelques livres.

- Et merde !

Le juron lui échappa et avant de se redresser, il s'empressa de ramasser les ouvrages tombés à terre. Relevant la tête, il put constater le motif de sa chute. Une jeune femme assise à même le sol, en tailleur, semblait plongée dans sa lecture. Ron grimaça en apercevant son sac d'un brun sobre en plein milieu de l'allée.

- Désolé… lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

Mais il semblait que la demoiselle n'avait strictement rien remarqué. Ron haussa un sourcil, intrigué qu'on puisse manquer s'écrouler devant une personne sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un cil. Il se baissa pour essayer de lire un extrait de l'ouvrage qui semblait capable d'une telle prouesse.

- C'est mon livre que vous scrutez… ou autre chose ?

Le regard de Ronald dut dévier un peu pour constater les charmantes formes à peu de centimètres du livre, et ainsi comprendre le sous-entendu.

La moue inquiète de la jeune femme acheva de le déstabiliser. Le rouquin recula d'un bon pas, son épaule entrant douloureusement en contact à nouveau avec les rayonnages.

- Non, je vous assure que c'était seulement le livre qui… enfin…

La suite se perdit en un bafouillement indistinct et une couleur écarlate accapara le visage de Ron. La jeune femme ne cilla pas.

- Seulement le livre ? s'assura-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Ronald hocha la tête, un peu trop empressé à dissiper le malentendu. La moue de la lectrice s'effaça, laissant place à un sourire naïf.

- Désolée, babilla-t-elle. Je suis vraiment trop méfiante. Enfin, vous comprenez, il m'est arrivé de ces choses… Les hommes sont parfois si…

Regrettant instamment d'en avoir trop dit, son visage s'assombrit et elle effaça ses paroles d'un geste agacé de la main.

- Hum encore désolée, je suis une incorrigible bavarde, s'excusa-t-elle. Je vais continuer à lire et vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Tandis qu'elle lui adressait un nouveau sourire candide, Ron resta figé et perplexe devant la mimique de la jeune femme. De plus, l'esclandre semblait avoir attiré l'attention sur eux. Un commis notamment foudroyait du regard cette cliente qui se pensait dans une bibliothèque publique à lire des ouvrages sans verser une noise.

- Excusez-moi, je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, se permit d'intervenir Ron. Mais je pense que le libraire n'apprécie pas que vous lisiez comme ça.

Il montra du doigt l'employé qui s'approchait peu à peu avec une caisse remplie d'ouvrages épais, faisant mine de faire du rangement parmi les étagères, tout en leur lançant des regards furtifs.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture, sans plus y prêter attention.

- Ça fait bientôt dix minutes qu'il me tourne autour, soupira-t-elle. Il finira bien par se lasser.

Ou bien le commis viendrait lui rappeler que les livres ici s'achètent. Du peu qu'il connaissait d'elle, Ron songea que quoi qu'il en dise, elle n'en démordrait pas. L'histoire qu'elle dévorait ainsi dans un tel endroit, devait être tout aussi particulière que sa lectrice. Du moins c'est ce que Ron pensa.

- On peut savoir ce que vous lisez ? interrogea-t-il en se penchant pour tenter d'apercevoir le dos du livre.

La jeune femme mit fin à ses tentatives en ouvrant davantage l'ouvrage.

- Non, vous allez vous moquer, répondit-elle brusquement.

Ron eut un sursaut. Elle paraissait avoir bien plus de vingt ans, peut-être même avait-elle son âge, et voilà qu'elle lui lançait le même genre de répliques qu'un enfant de huit ans.

- Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerai, contesta-t-il.

A dire vrai, sa curiosité avait maintenant plus pour objet le personnage que ce mystérieux bouquin. Alors qu'elle se renfrognait et le scrutait des pieds à la tête, Ron la trouva amusante de se comporter de la sorte pour prendre une décision aussi futile.

- _Les divagations de Enz le dragon_, marmonna-t-elle comme si elle avouait une chose horrible.

Dissimulant autant que possible son hilarité, Ron observa la couverture d'un vert passé où le dessin d'un dragon sautillait sur toute la page, tentant piteusement d'effrayer un chevalier.

- Je sais que c'est pour les enfants ! se justifia-t-elle avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Mais c'est vraiment passionnant ! Enz… c'est Enz !

Elle s'agitait en vain, le dévisageant, traquant la moindre réaction chez son interlocuteur. Ron connaissait Enz le dragon pour l'avoir déjà lu plusieurs fois à ses élèves et il devait bien confesser y avoir pris quelque plaisir lui aussi. De là à s'emporter comme ça…

- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde… parvint-il à répondre, ne sachant trop que dire en pareille situation.

Un moment, il crut que l'inconnue allait le prendre mal. Il fut vite détrompé. L'éclat de rire piteusement étouffé, qui éveilla l'attention même de plusieurs clients des allées suivantes et qui leur valut des regards meurtriers de l'employé, eut un effet réconfortant sur Ron. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi.

La jeune femme se redressa avec un immense sourire et tendit sa main.

- Orla Quirke, se présenta-t-elle.

- Ron Weasley, répondit-il après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Elle referma son livre et l'ajouta à un tas d'autres ouvrages qu'elle tint contre sa poitrine.

- Il n'y a pas que des livres pour enfants là, s'étonna Ron.

Orla ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, donnant l'impression amusée de mériter ce genre de réflexions. Ronald suivit du regard le mouvement qu'eurent les courts cheveux noirs encadrant joliment l'ovale du visage.

- Je suis une grande fille, gloussa-t-elle. Il me faut quelques lectures plus… prosaïques.

_Magie de protection, les sorts à travers le temps_… _Penser la magie, au 18° siècle_… Ça paraissait même franchement rébarbatif.

- Et bien, ça ne doit pas être simple de lire des pavés pareils ! s'exclama Ron la mine déconfite.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre que des gens puissent s'embourber dans des lectures pareilles avec plaisir. De plus, ce genre de bouquins lui rappelaient un peu trop Hermione.

- C'est pour le boulot, soupira Orla. Il faut bien. La théorie avant la pratique… Après c'est plus intéressant.

L'air désenchanté qu'elle se donnait en tenant à bout de main un épais grimoire et en l'inspectant comme si elle pouvait voir à travers sa couverture de cuir, éveilla la curiosité de Ronald.

- Et vous travaillez dans quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux plissés par la concentration, il essayait vaguement d'imaginer quel pouvait être le métier de Mademoiselle Quirke. Quelque chose de bizarre nécessitant de se plonger le soir dans des bouquins imbuvables, il ne devait pas y avoir trente-six mille gagne-pains de ce genre.

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, s'amusa Orla.

Peut-être briseuse de sorts… Il avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour Bill, pour son travail passionnant même s'il savait que pour y parvenir, il y avait eu nombre d'examens, de concours et de soirées à s'épuiser les yeux sur des livres de théorie magique.

- Je vous ai révélé des choses embarrassantes, et moi, je ne sais rien de vous, continua la jeune femme en reposant machinalement le livre d'Enz le dragon sur son étagère.

Ou alors, elle pouvait être étudiante… Bien que fréquenter les universités magiques de Glasgow ne semblaient plus vraiment de son âge.

- Ma foi, que voulez-vous que je dise ? demanda Ron circonspect.

- Et bien, quelque chose d'embarrassant ! s'exclama-t-elle, agitant les livres qu'elle tenait encore. Comme ça, nous serons quittes.

Ce qui abasourdit le plus Ron, fut le sérieux soudain qu'elle démontrait.

- Quelque chose… d'embarrassant ? bafouilla-t-il.

Orla persistait à le fixer, comme si la confession d'un secret honteux lui était dû.

- Ne me dîtes pas que la vie de Monsieur Weasley est parfaite en tout point, serina-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise devant cette jeune femme au regard inquisiteur, Ron semblait figé, incapable de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Car pour le coup, ça l'était.

- Allons, je plaisantais ! admit-elle enjouée. Pas la peine de faire cette tête.

Elle avait pourtant l'expression satisfaite de quelqu'un qui a parfaitement réussi une raillerie. Ron en resta bouche bée. Ça lui apprendrait à apostropher des inconnues et à jouer les curieux.

- Très drôle, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Orla haussa les épaules, paraissant peu sensible au manque d'humour de son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, expliqua-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil à une montre à gousset sortie de sa poche.

Son visage se fit sérieux, tandis qu'elle adressait un signe de la tête à Ron. Elle resserra son emprise sur les trois épais grimoires qu'elle tenait et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Ronald la suivit distraitement dans l'allée, essayant de concentrer ses pensées sur la raison qui l'avait fait venir dans cette librairie. Peu à peu, tout lui revint et il esquissait déjà un sourire mauvais en pensant aux mésaventures que devait subir Madame Podmore avec ses jeunes élèves. Il n'aurait pas dû tant traîner en chemin, qui sait ?

- Ah, Monsieur Westley ! s'exclama bruyamment Hesper. Votre commande vous attend.

Un coup de baguette magique fit atterrir deux volumineux paquets sur le comptoir, que le vendeur tapota d'un air satisfait. Ronald se hâta de régler, pressé par une rancœur pour le libraire qui émergeait tout juste.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit alors qu'il quittait la boutique, suivi par les deux paquets dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Heureusement, le temps n'était plus à la pluie. Il tourna un moment son regard vers la fontaine au centre de la place, puis vers le ciel froid et humide.

- Monsieur Westley !

- C'est Weasley ! rectifia hargneusement Ronald.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner. Ce vendeur l'avait déjà exaspéré d'écorcher ainsi son nom.

Cependant, il regretta un peu d'avoir haussé le ton, en voyant Orla s'arrêter net face à lui, le visage rougissant, ses boucles noires touchant tout juste les pans de son écharpe mauve.

- Mais le vendeur vous a appelé comme ça… se justifia-t-elle désemparée.

- Il s'est trompé, il se trompe toujours, expliqua Ron heurtant nerveusement le pavé du pied.

Il trouvait ça fort qu'on puisse malmener un nom aussi simple, un nom dont beaucoup de gens devraient se souvenir. Et il n'aimait pas constater qu'une chose aussi bénigne le touche dans son orgueil. Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas aidé Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter ? Apparemment tout ça était oublié. Ou, lui était oublié.

La bouche d'Orla s'arrondit et elle baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis seulement trompée.

Ses excuses s'envolèrent dans l'atmosphère lourde.

- Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas répondu à votre question, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron.

- Et bien, vous me demandiez quel métier je faisais, expliqua Orla. Je suis architecte.

Le son cristallin de la fontaine résonnait dans la petite place, cernée par les hauts édifices.

- Architecte ? répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

- C'est ça, fit Orla en hochant la tête. Spécialisée dans les vieux bâtiments. Les sortilèges de protection, les agrandissements magiques, les liaisons au réseau de Cheminette défaillants… Et des tas d'autres choses.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, vous m'intéressez.

Ronald eut un mouvement de dénégation prompt, en percevant le sourire nerveux d'Orla.

- Pas pour moi ! assura-t-il vivement. Pour l'école où je travaille. Une vraie ruine.

La jeune femme se détendit.

- Vous êtes le nouvel enseignant ? s'enquit-elle. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

- Pas en mal, j'espère ? se crispa Ron en ébouriffant ses cheveux roux.

- Hum… fit mine de réfléchir Orla. C'est une information que je vais garder secrète, pour le moment.

- Oh.

- Et jeudi après-midi pour l'école, ça vous convient ? lança-t-elle.

- C'est très bien.

Rajustant vivement les pans de son écharpe, Orla y enfouit monentanément le bout de son nez rougi par le froid, dans les plis de laine mauve.

- Alors, à jeudi ! salua-t-elle.

Ronald lui fit signe de la main en retour, alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille le long d'Under Cloack Street.

Il la reverrait. Aussi étrange qu'Orla Quirke puisse être, subir toutes les surprises dont cette fille semblait pourvue, pourrait lui plaire… Entraîner une femme dans les greniers obscurs de l'école, avec trappes et passages secrets à la clé, pouvait aussi s'avérer intéressant.


End file.
